


Fluffy Compilation

by Miss_Gems



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Actual plot sometimes happens, Angel Shenanigans, Artwork is mine!, Auriel is the one with the brain cells, Feels, Ficlets, Forboding, Imperius can't fit through doors, Just compiling them all here, Lucion comes up with an Important Idea, Malthael hiding in a pond, Multi, Omens, Softness, Some of these are illustrated woo, Stars, These came from Tumblr, Tyrael and Inarius need to stop keeping so many secrets, Will update tags as we go, and their caring demon gfs, depressive angels, fluffy angels au, hints of things to come, preening, tfw ur bf is also birb and he wants preenz, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/pseuds/Miss_Gems
Summary: Fluff, angels, shenanigans.Just a collection of all the ficlets and writing prompts I do over on Tumblr.
Relationships: Implied Malthael/Rathma, Inarius/Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. "I have No Idea What You're Referring To"

**Author's Note:**

> Ask thanks to Mal-Likes-Biscuits/darkhelmetj

“…Of course you don’t.” Auriel’s voice was soft with disappointment, and Tyrael couldn’t help but cringe. The Archangel of Hope was not someone he wanted to earn the ill-will of. But he couldn’t admit to what she’d asked. 

“And I suppose you know nothing of your brother’s condition as well?” The Archangel questioned once more, head tilting.

“He and I do not speak half as much as you seem to think, and when we do he is cagey with details of his own well-being.” Tyrael firmly replied. It was true enough; Inarius seemed to go out of his way to avoid him these days. The fallen angel was loathe to speak of himself as well. 

He’d long ago told his brother of the state he was in though. They both knew that eventually, the breaks in his wings would bring certain things into question. It was simply fortunate that it was Auriel who’d found them out. She at least seemed to understand just how impactful the secrets they kept could be. 

Hope let out a huff of air through her nose, and her lower jaw pulled into the beginnings of a snarl.

“Dishonesty, in any form, is ill-becoming of you Tyrael.” Hauling herself to her feet, the Archangel began to make her way out of the Courts. “You might consider all ramifications of all this, and not just the ones that affect Sanctuary.” 

As far as reprovals went, it was very light from Auriel. Her teeth were sharp, and her words were often sharper. Still, Tyrael couldn’t bring himself to watch her go. Of course she had a point. Of course Tyrael had no idea what to do about it.


	2. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels of Heaven come in many shapes and sizes. So do the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask courtesy of Cyberlights on tumblr!

‘Go get Malthael.’ they said, ‘He actually listens to you.’ they said.

All well and good, but Malthael also listened to Auriel, and at least Itherael, and Imperius was of the opinion that either or both of them were more well suited for this job. At least they could fit through the bloody doors.

Imperius had managed to get halfway into the pools of Wisdom, before the place had begun to close in on itself. They almost never had to accommodate larger angels, so why bother building anything bigger than it needed to be?

He’d considered using his core form, but head no idea if the rooms on the other side would be big enough for him to fit in once he resumed his armored form. How in the Heavens Urzael got around this place, Imperius couldn’t imagine. He already felt awkward trying not to topple any of the shelves. The angel’s footsteps alone were enough to make the waters ripple. Several angels of Wisdom had come to inspect what was going on, but simply shrugged and left when they realized it was simply Imperius.

It was getting frustrating. At least Auriel’s Gardens were open. The Pools, libraries, and newly-built courts all eventually got too small for angels like Imperius.

With an irritated snuffle, the massive angel simply butted his helm against the wall, snout pressing into the doorway.

If they expected him to bring Malthael any time soon, the rest of the Council were sorely deluded.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being alone is hard when you're used to so much company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask was from shellshocker2 :D

For the longest time, Auriel had always appreciated being alone. It was so rare, with so many often needing her Hope - from her own angels, to the skittish scholars of Fate, the maudlin angels of Wisdom, or even the angels who so often dealt with matters of Justice. Even Imperius had occasionally requested her presence among his angels, particularly after hard battles (and it was truly incredible what Valor and Hope together could do.)

Of course, she didn’t mind spending so much time with others. In fact, the Aspect of Hope thrived on that contact. This did not mean she couldn’t enjoy a little down time in her Gardens, when no one needed her, and she could enjoy herself.

Except now. Oh, now.

Malthael was gone, slaughtered in his own madness, and Tyrael too, continuing his life on Sanctuary. Or at least, as far as they knew this was the case. The Archangel of Hope had never expected to ever lose any member of the council, but losing two in such rapid succession had split them wide open.

Imperius was furious, and Auriel knew he was (hiding) in pain. Itherael had closed in on themselves ever since the attack on Heaven by Diablo, but now they were near silent after Malthael’s assault. Both had retreated into their respective realms, taking their angels (and those remaining from the lost aspects) with them. And leaving Auriel to her own.

The Archangel of Hope found herself pacing the length of her Gardens, trilling and humming fretfully to herself. Something was brewing. Something had to break. But just what - or who - would it be?

Auriel usually appreciated being alone. She’d never wished more fitfully for the company of the other Councilors.


	4. "You should see the other guy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperius gets into a fistfight with some demons. He's pretty stoked about it. Everyone else, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask from Mal-Likes-Biscuits/darkhelmetj

Heaven had won their battle this day. Not easily, not without many losses, but the Hells had fled and they had not, so they counted it as a win. 

Now if only they knew where Imperius had ended up. 

“I’m gonna kill him when we find him.” Tyrael muttered under his breath. Itherael simply nodded at him. The Archangel of Valor had failed to show up at Malthael’s tent for their debriefing. This wasn’t particularly unusual - Imperius tended to stay late on the battlefield, looking after his troops and helping collect wounded. 

But then Auriel had reported that all her field medics were in. Imperius had not shown up. 

They would have felt it had he been extinguished, which meant he was simply missing. Checking in with his battalions revealed that he’d last been seen fighting some great demon in the fortress they’d stormed. And so Tyrael and Itherael had set out, with Auriel and Malthael staying behind to look after their troops.

The place was a maze, and Tyrael wasn’t all that surprised Imperius had gotten himself lost in here. Thankfully Itherael was here - they’d always had better luck with directions than anyone. The two Archangels wandered, not encountering any resistance. 

Finally, they arrived at a larger chamber - and smack in the middle was Imperius, perched upon a pile of rubble, surrounded by a puddle of blood and gore.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tyrael was aghast, not because of the blood- that was to be expected - but because of the shape the Archangel of Valor.

“Nice of you to show up.” Imperius rumbled, sounding pleased but tired. His armor was shredded, no doubt painful with the tears and cracks in it. He was thoroughly covered in _some_ sort of slime - some of it likely his own blood, the rest hopefully from whatever demon he’d fought. The large angel slid off his perch and thumped to the ground, wings flicking lazily. 

Only then did Tyrael noticed how mangled one of his stabilizers had gotten. Whatever this demon had been, it had come very close to slaying their brother. 

“You - you are injured.” He stammered, wings frizzing. Itherael was expecting the other angel, before tugging him to stand close so that they could teleport them all out of there. 

“Mm. Should have seen the other guy.” 

To say Malthael was unamused was an understatement. He had nothing on Auriel however. 

The Archangel of Hope had all but launched herself at Imperius and dragged him off to be healed. Imperius, for his part, seemed pleased as punch with his victory, and all the attention he was receiving. 


	5. Drinking Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrael gets sloshed, and decides he Must Jump A Ditch. Inarius assists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask from oyee/asktheangiriscouncil mun!

“Tyrael, I swear to the Arch, if you fall in the bloody ditch again, you’re hauling yourself out.”

“Itsfineitsfine-!” Tyrael swayed back and forth, with all the stability and enthusiasm of the thoroughly sloshed. Inarius huddled beside him, wings tucked close to his back. His mane was soaked from being stuck in the rain, and watching his idiot of a brother repeatedly throw himself at the aforementioned ditch.

Of course the mortal angel had not once cleared it. Instead, Inarius had the (dis)pleasure of watching him flop gracelessly into the mud, and then pulling his soggy brother out. It was going to take hours to get all the grime out of his gauntlets. 

Tyrael finally braced himself, and Inarius heaved a massive sigh.

“You know what, no, we’re not doing this anymore.” The angel heaved himself to his feet, and shook himself off. His mane and fur were hanging off himself in a distinctly uncomfortable way.

His idiot brother was still focused on the ditch, and had begun to charge at it- only let out a confused squawk as he was promptly tackled into the ground. Inarius wrapped his jaws around the mortal - wincing at the taste, careful not to harm, and tossed him up into the air.

Tyrael made another noise of confusion when he landed on his siblings back. Inarius ignored him. 

“Noo, I coulda done it! I could- I could still do it! Lemme gooo Inariush.” Tyrael squirmed, trying to find a way down. Inarius retaliated with raised wings, boxing him in.

“You’re going to catch a bloody cold out here. Or at the very least wake up wet, crusty, and hungover.” The angel plodded along, and resisted the urge to shake off again. No need to fling his stupid brother into some more mud. Even if he deserved it… “No, We’re going to find Lorath, and we’re going to dump your ass in a bath, and then you’re going to sleep, and you owe me so much grooming later.”

Tyrael made a mournful sound, and sent a forlorn look at the ditch. Next time. Next time he’d clear it… But ooh, Inarius had mentioned sleep and that did sound awfully nice. Finally, the mortal angel settled down in favor of cuddling into his brother’s mane. Even soaking wet it was still inhumanly soft, and so very warm… so comfy…

“Tyrael, don’t you dare fall asleep on me…Tyrael!”

It was too late. The proud Aspect of Justice, Wisdom, and Mortal Stupidity was fast asleep, snoring like a happy pack beast cub cuddled up to its mother. 


	6. Home Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperius shares a cool thing he found with Malthael. 
> 
> (The setting may be non-canon as canon is currenly getting picked apart and taped back together, but the character interaction is sound)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Mal-Likes-Biscuits/darkhelmetj

Of course he hadn’t taken the time to really look up at any point non Sanctuary. First he’d been trying to destroy the world, then he’d been trapped. Even for the first month after Imperius had taken him, he’d spent almost all his time either curled into a miserable ball, or struggling to free himself.

No such luck. Imperius was far better at containing him than he could have imagined.

Nights on Sanctuary were strange. The High Heavens had a Quiet Cycle, when the sky’s colors shifted from bright, eternal light, to a more subdued twilight. But it never became so dark that one could not see where they were going.

The place Imperius had brought him was bright. After experience the darkness of night at the outskirts of Tristram, Malthael had not imagined there were also places that existed in eternal light. But on the northern beach they’d stayed in, light had been close to constant. It was only when they wandered inland a ways that the light had begun to shift.

Malthael was half protesting, half dutifully scuttling behind Imperius when the (much larger, sturdier, all around stronger) angel decided he was bored of the beach. Mind, Malthael wasn’t exactly complaining about the escape from the sand. He was more disappointed than he expected to wander into the shadows.

They’d wandered for hours until Imperius apparently found where he wanted to go; a massive bluff, overlooking more of the Sea of Light. He’d flopped down with all the comfort and casualness as if he’d been back in his Halls of Valor, and then sent an expectant stare at Malthael. With a chittering grumble, Malthael settled in an angry spiky loaf.

He was just starting to get antsy when Imperius prodded him in the side (pushing him over slightly) and pointed upwards.

There were…lights? Tiny, almost invisible, but rapidly becoming clearer as the Sun set further.

Unable to help himself, Malthael jumped to his feet, standing tall, staring upwards. Stars. Of course Sanctuary had stars… They filled the sky, untouched, uncaring, simply beautiful in their glowing existence.

Malthael was vaguely aware of Imperius standing up beside him, wings sputtering embers as he’d squashed their light in order to better see the star’s glory. The massive archangel raised a claw, and Malthael zeroed in on where he was pointing.

“That one. Small, blue.”

Not the most descriptive, but Malthael knew exactly where and what he was talking about.

“That’s home.”


	7. Starlight and Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were like night and day. Brother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a double ask from lizawolfwoman on tumblr, asking for either Imperius and Sun, or Auriel with stars. I combined em :D

[ ](https://fluffy-angels.tumblr.com/image/185431722241)

It was with mild surprise that Imperius and Auriel discovered they had nicknames of sorts. Humans had witnessed the two of them often enough, be it mid-battle, on random trips to Sanctuary, or some of the more diplomatic missions.

“Radiant as the Sun.” they said, staring awestruck at fiery wings and golden armor. “Glittering like Stars.” they said, faced with the gentle shimmers of soft blue robes and wings.

Imperius had glanced upwards, and thought he was greater than Sanctuary’s sun. Auriel had never seen their stars before.

It wasn’t until the two were floating together across Sanctuary’s skies that they really realized what the mortals meant. The Sun blazed as it set, sending fire across Imperius’s armor. The stars winked into existence, framing Auriel’s Chords and wings with soft light.

Imperius hummed out into the dusk, and Auriel trilled in reply. They twirled around one another, curious, delighted. Auriel fluttered her wings, and darted about, smaller and quicker. With more care and calmness than most had ever seen him use, Imperius arched about to follow her. The two angels swept across the skies, twisting and diving, admiring the glint of light across one another’s armor. Their resonances sang together, a perfect blend of Hope and Valor.

Had anyone been around to see, they would have said the Sun and Stars were dancing.

They would have been correct.


	8. “You have a thoughtful look about you, something up?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some softness between Demon Mom n Angel dad. 
> 
> Fluffy-verse Inarius n Lilith genuinely loved and cared for one-another. Damn shame they fell apart anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ask was anonymous on tumblr.

“Huh?” Inarius looked up from where he’d been flopped out in front of the floor-to-wall length window. There were blankets and pillows piled around him in what amounted to some sort of nest-construct. His wings were puffed out in slight alarm, and the feelers on his head flicked to-and-fro.

“I asked if something was the matter. You seem…lost in thought.” Lilith strode over, and elegantly lowered herself to lean comfortably against the angel’s side. He shifted to accommodate, curling himself around her. The angel was warm, and Lilith couldn’t help but nestle into him and enjoy some of that warmth.

She was a particularly reptilian demoness after all. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Inarius idly traced a pattern over her thigh with one finger. “Worrying about this and that. The status of the planets, how everyone’s getting along…how long it’ll all last.” The last statement was quiet, more a mumble of syllables. 

“You worry an awful lot.” Lilith mused. “I would think you angels would be more happy-go-lucky. You’re so bright and cheerful all the time.”

“You might be surprised. We have not one but two aspects that dedicated their lives to being dour and dramatic.” A purr bubbled out of the angel when Lilith ran her hand through the thick fluff of his mane. He leaned harder up against her, enjoying the attention.

“But you are usually more upbeat.” Lilith gently insisted. “I don’t like seeing you so quiet…” It was strange, but the demoness had found herself genuinely caring about Inarius. She had not expected that, certainly not planned on loving the soft angel, but…she could work with that. How much lovelier would it be to bring him up with her, rather than leave him behind? For the first time, Lilith found she wanted someone else to succeed with her. 

But step one in that was making sure her mate was happy, and comforting him if he needed it. 

“Oh. It happens - old habits y’know?” Inarius had relaxed under her touch, and his wings were lazily coiling about them both. It tickled when they wound themselves around her own leathery pair. The angel twisted himself onto his back, and Lilith marveled at how much he trusted her. 

“Mm. Perhaps we should do something about that, yes?” Lilith ran a hand down her angel’s chest and belly. “No more worrying.”


	9. Gentle Prod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rathma requests preenings. Malthael obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked from Mal-Likes-Biscuits/darkhelmetj :D

Malthael definitely didn’t jump when he felt an odd softness brush against his flank. Certainly didn’t spin around with an undignified honking sound. He wasn’t standing fluffed up, wings flared in alarm. Absolutely not.

He _was_ however face-to-face with Rathma now, the Nephalem giving him an unreadable, if slightly amused look. 

After a beat, Rathma extended one silky black wing again to gently prod at him. He stared at the angel, head tilted questioningly. The feathers tickled a little, their tips soft and delicate. Confused chittering left Malthael. He had to force himself not to jump or scuttle away. Instead he watched, curious what his companion wanted, and allowing himself to admire the dark plumage of his wings. Though certainly not angelic, they were beautiful in their own way. And…they were a little mussed up, now that Malthael got a proper look at them. 

Apparently, Malthael just wasn’t getting the message. With a low huff of air, Rathma twisted to begin preening through the feathers around his neck and shoulder. His wing stayed out, and a few tufts of down drifted to the ground. 

_Oh._ Well if that was what he wanted…

Settling himself back down, Malthael leaned forward to nibble at his companion’s plumage. Grooming was always more enjoyable with a partner after all. Even he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed a good grooming session. It was a beloved social time among most angels, and would frequently become a larger event encompassing close friends and family. It seemed Nephalem were fond of it too.

After a few minutes, Rathma shuffled himself over, and began running slender fingers carefully through the angel’s mane. He gently pulled out snarls and tangles, and smoothed the fine bits of fluff. Malthael continued meticulously nibbling the feathers of his wings. 

When Kalan stumbled upon them later, they were curled contentedly together, napping in the afternoon sun. Rathma’s feathers had a glossy sheen to them. Malthael had braids. 


	10. "I put a lot of thought into this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucion just has a Bad Feeling About This. Inarius listens to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Oyee/asktheangiriscouncil mun :D
> 
> Hey look! Plot related stuff!!

“...It’d be a highly defensible position, and that’s if anyone could even find us in the first place. You know the mountains better than anyone, you’d be able to find us a starting point, and navigate around the more dangerous areas. Plus with the addition of the moles, they’d be able to- ...what’s so funny?” Lucion squinted crossly.

Inarius shook his head, sending fluff drifting about. There was a small, genuine smile on his face - something that was rather rare these days.

“Not funny, just...you’ve got this all planned out, haven’t you?”

“I’ve put a lot of thought into this, yes.” Lucion nodded once, and looked around. “Call it demonic paranoia or what have you, but I don’t like it here. It’s too open. There are humans so close to us. Hell, there have been humans rummaging through the outskirts recently.” Lucion skritched his claws through the outline he’d steadily been making in the dirt. “I just have a feeling is all. Like...like we’re being Hunted.” 

“Hunted?” Inarius’s wings flicked uncertainly. “...by what?”

“I’m not sure. I just know when I’m about to be cornered, always get this feeling in my gut. I think we’re about to be cornered.” 

“So you think we should run while we still can.” There was a low thoughtfulness to Inarius’s voice, and Lucion knew he was genuinely considering what he’d said. 

“I know you Inarius. You’ve always been a dreamer, always wanted peace. Even during the bloody Sin War you wanted everyone to just get along and settle down.” For better or worse, that was. “We have that peace for now. If we want to keep it, I do not think we can remain here. Not for much longer.” 

He got the feeling that if the angel had eyes, he’d be staring. Lucion stared back, meeting the place where the eyes should be. Damn idealist that he was, Inarius’s constant search for a peaceful existence had been infecting him. Once he’d tried so very hard to tear Inarius’s perfect world apart. Now that someone else had succeeded, Lucion found himself trying to stitch it all back together. 

It was a very strange state of affairs to be in, and the demon wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

“We’d have to run it by the others.” The angel finally asserted.

“You angels and your democracy.” Lucion snorted. 

“I don’t know that everyone can handle a move like that.” Inarius sounded like he was working things out in his head. Legitimately thinking it through. ...It was... _nice_ , having someone actually listen to his ideas for once. “It’s not just getting up and leaving, that mountain chain was made to be treacherous. A lot of work will be needed before we can really move.” 

“Best to start now then ah?” Both demon and angel stood, and Inarius turned back towards their encampment. He’d begun to trot off, before he turned to regard Lucion once more.

“I think you’re right. I don’t know what, but something is about to happen.” The angel turned away once more.

“Something sinister.” Lucion called after him. He knew when there were dark deeds afoot. Intuition, instincts, some ability passed from his ancestors… the demon had always been able to sense danger. 

And danger was approaching. 


	11. "If I die, I'm haunting you first."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucion and Inarius play a high-stakes game of The Floor is Lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask from Cyberlights on Tumblr! Thank you!

They were perched precariously on a crag. Lava raced beneath them, far enough that Lucion was not uncomfortable from heat, but close enough that he didn't want to risk a fall. 

Around them, the cavern groaned as rocks slowly shifted. Exploring their new home had been a good idea. They needed to know what they were dealing with, how far down it went, and how stable it was. Naturally they were using the buddy-system, and naturally Inarius had dragged Lucion along with him. 

The demon was fine with this. Really, he was. 

Exploring a cave-system was not high on his list of things he’d perceived as ‘dangerous’. Not even mildly so. He even understood why Inarius - thick, chubby Inarius whose footsteps had been awfully uncoordinated of late - would want someone like him along. Aside from the fact that they got along strangely well, Lucion was practically Inarius’s opposite in every way. Where the angel was clumsy, Lucion was delicate. Where he was trusting, Lucion was suspicious. 

Between the two of them, they had all their bases covered. 

They would’ve been the perfect duo, if not for their tendency to  _ bicker _ .

“How long before the whole thing comes down around us?” Lucion heaved a sigh. Inarius just hummed, and mushed his face against the stone wall behind them. 

“Well, if we die,” Lucion began civilly, “I'll be sure to haunt you first.” It was really the angel’s fault the cave had gotten unstable to begin with.  _ He _ was the one who’d started scuffling about. Apparently he’d decided it was safe enough to get careless. 

Never one to back down from a fight (even a playful one), Lucion had indulged the angel. 

And promptly bashed them both into a wall. The, apparently, delicately put-together wall. It had started to crumple like a very deadly jenga tower, and Lucion had promptly begun to unleash every swear he could think of. Inarius had joined him moments later. 

Okay, so maybe this was  _ a little bit _ his fault as well.

“If you were to die in here Lucy, there's not a snowball’s chance in Hell that  _ I _ could survive. Honestly.” Inarius huffed, and shook his head. “Whole place will be flat in say, twenty minutes, tops.”

“Then we ought to bloody  _ move _ shouldn't we!” The demon roared. He reared up onto hind legs, and searched for a place to jump to.

“The floor is lava!” Inarius hollered gleefully before hopping onto another out-cropping. Said lava boiled ominously below, as if in agreement. “For realsies!” Around him, chunks of stone began dropping from the ceiling. 

Lucion stared after him a moment, rolled his eyes, and threw himself after the angel with another stream of colorful curses. 

**Author's Note:**

> From the fluffy blog: https://fluffy-angels.tumblr.com/  
> Hey if ya like em, feel free to send in more prompts. I'm usually open to them or have a promp-list open on the blog somewhere.


End file.
